


Ink

by Kalloway



Category: Monster High
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "I think everyone took turns eating my homework."
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'habit'

"You look like you had a late night," Frankie said as Clawdeen half-collapsed into the seat beside her. "It's not even a full moon." 

"Tell me about it," Clawdeen replied, shaking her head and sending purple curls bouncing. "I think everyone took turns eating my homework." 

"I thought that was just Howleen's bad habit?" 

"I wish. Luckily, nobody found my notes so I could redo everything." 

"My father might have something in his lab?" Frankie suggested. "Hot pepper ink?" 

"Too tasty," Clawdeen replied, frowning. "But I think you're on to something..." 

And three terrible recipes later... 

Clawdeen's homework was safe.


End file.
